A Walk To Remember
by Tears of the Nite
Summary: Trunks,who's skating through high school on looks and bravado.But when events thrust him into pans world,he begins an unexpected journey he'll never forget.Trust.Hope.Goals.Faith.Unconditional love.They're the remarkable steps to a life changed
1. Default Chapter

Hi again. I haven't updated in months. And am very sorry. Its just that I've been so busy with exams and school and my life. I may not update much in the summer, but I will try though.

Anyway if you didn't read the summary, here it is.

Summary: everyone at orange high school knows who's cool and who's not. Case in point: Trunks Vegeta Briefs, who's definitely on the A-list. As for unfashionable pan son…well, she isn't even on a list. Trunks Vegeta briefs, who's skating through high school on looks and bravado. But when events thrust him into pans world, he begins an unexpected journey he'll never forget. Trust. Hope. Goals. Faith. Unconditional love. They're the remarkable steps to a life changed- and of 'a walk to remember'

Disclaimer: I don't own the scripts, or the movie, or the novel , or the songs, or dragon ball, dragonballz dragonballgt. I don't own them.

Trunks: 18

Goten: 18

Uub: 18

Pan: 17

Chapter 1

First let me make this clear. The school's having a dance ..the missing is always the criminals…

……………………………………………………………………………

A shiny T-top CAMARO ROARS up. Stops, TIRES SQUEALING.

VAN HALEN BLASTING. trunks, 18, at the wheel. He is

impulsive, sexy-troubled, with the nothing-to-lose courage

to act on destructive whims. He is envied, copied, feared.

"Where is he? He's supposed to be here". Trunks said impatiently.

"I need to whizz." goten said.

goten's skinny, high-energy. A leg always jiggling.

"goten, You're such a hummingbird." Trunks said

"I wanna dance." Morran said.

Morran is trunk's girlfriend. Richie princess, a bad-girl pretender. Big shoulder pads. Jellie bracelet. Swatch watch.

" So go dance." Trunks said.

"with you" she replied.

"I. Don't. Dance." He answered coldly

"Dee plane. Dee plane." goten said pointing.

They laugh.

uub's by the dumpster. uub, obese wearing a too-small student monitor vest, is dumping garbage from a trash can. A loud HONK. goten turns to see the Camaro, then turns back to the school, coast clear. He quickly heaves in the empty trash can as the Camaro pulls up. goten pushes a door open. Empties fall from the back seat. uub climbs in.

"Go go go go ." uub said.

PRINCIPAL ED KELLY, middle-aged, pockmarked skin, Casio

calculator watch, exits the gym. (Where the dance is.)

Trunks' looking at Kelly in the rearview mirror.

"Kelly. He looks like his face caught fire and he tried to put it out with a fork." He said mocking.

Trunks inches the car forward, teasing uub , teasing

Kelly.

"He couldn't find his own butt with both hands at high noon in a hall

Of mirrors." goten said.

Sniggering laughter.

"Go!" goten said.

Trunks presses the gas. The CAR ROARS away.

"Kelly's so old he –" goten said but got cut off by trunks.

"We're done with that already, bonehead." Trunks said.

goten smiles, good-natured. He often misses social cues.

trunks drops uub's student monitor vest out onto the

road. Another car runs it over.

Mr. Kelly walks over, picks up the vest. Shakes it. Frustrated. Eyes the empty beer bottles by the dumpster.

OUTSIDE CEMETERY GATE - LITTLE LATER

Camaro is parked on the dirt access road, headlights shining through the locked rear gate. JOHN COUGAR MELLENCAMP's "Small Town" playing.

trunks, goten, and Morran sit drinking, smoking weed. Under the MUSIC, a CB RADIO scanner CHATS quietly.

Gotten finishes taking a leak. " trunks. To save your life, you have to either go deaf or go numb in your nuts". He says as he climbs back in the car. And followed by uub and trunks and Morran.

" I'm thinking" trunks said.

"No thinking. The doctor only gives you three seconds to decide –" but gets cut off by trunks.

"Could I lose one ear and one nut?" trunks said.

"No questions, no negotiating –" said goten answering.

"Where do you get these stupid questions -- ?" morran said to goten annoyed.

"Hypothetical –" trunks said.

"I'm just wondering –" goten says but gets cut off by morran

"Don't wonder." She said.

trunk's looking out at the night. "pan son.." Everyone looks up. Derisive laughter.

Pan is to their POV is: A pale, contemplative GIRL, 17, is jumping down off the gate, caught in the headlights. Wearing clothes she probably made herself; long hair hiding her face. She lives in her mind, not her body.

"Brain." Morran said.

"bible freak" goten said.

"cherry" trunks said.

Pan, hearing the laughter, gathers herself and approaches trunk's window, her SNEAKERS CRUNCHING in the GRAVEL. She crosses her pilly brown sweater across her chest.

"Hey. Hi. Your lights. Any chance you could... turn them off?" pan said to trunks tentatively.

"God give you this road?" Morran said as she leaned on trunks.

"no.." pan said.

"Then we'll be keeping the lights on." She answered.

"If you want the lights off, I'll turn them off." Trunks said seeming to pan nice.

And he does. Darkness fell on the place.

"Thank you. Thank you so very much." She answers. She backs away from the car, grateful.

From the car:

"I can't see a friggin' thing." Morran said.

Trunks. switches on the dome lights for Morran.

Morran imitating pan says "Thank you. Thank you so very much."

But trunk's looking at pan. Almost counting the seconds...

trunks quickly flicks the high beams. morran, gotten, and uub snicker and snort as they see.

CEMETERY GATE

pan, startled, paused at the top. But instead of looking bullied, her face shows determination, humor even. A moment later, she jumps down on the far side. She Disappears.

Back in the car.

Morran, uub, and goten are still laughing. trunk's smiling.

" Ten years. Where're you gonna be?" goten said mocking morran.

Morran " Paris."

"dead" uub said. They all burst out laughing.

"Right here. With you." Trunks answered.

He clinks goten's raised beer. More laughter. But trunk's face clouds slightly -- maybe this isn't where he'd really like to be.

"'Twilight Zone.' 'One Step Beyond.' 'Tales from the Dark Side.' " goten said.

"'Twilight Zone,' dipshit." Uub said.

" Don't call him a dipshit" trunks said.

" You do" uub replied

"and you don't" trunks said.

Just then They saw pan again.

"What's she doing in there?"

"Nothing I'd be doing." Morran answered trunks. Laughter.

He kissed her. With tongue.

A blinding white light dances through the car and settles on trunks and morran's faces.

"shit!" trunks said as he scrambles out of the car. Landon looks up at the fence. pan sitting atop, holding a large mirror, reflecting the headlights back into the car.

They stare at each other. His annoyance turns to mild respect.

Trunks turns the car around. The Camaro fishtails away. TIRES CRUNCHING, red taillights bouncing on the rough road. The car turns left onto the paved road and speeds out of sight. trunks drives recklessly. Rushing. He makes a SCREECHING turn. Turns right, following the fire trucks. Two fire trucks rumbling by houses, SIRENS WAILING. Trunks Turns right, following the fire trucks. trunks smiles at morran She smiles back. Fun. Trunks takes a slug of beer. Turns his eyes back to the road. he made another turn. Then a flash of light, movement. There was a figure on the road.

An old man walking his little dog. Crossing the street.

Trunks turns the wheel hard. Jams his foot on the brake. The Camaro swerves. TIRES SQUEALING. A LOUD, HEART-SEARING THUMP. The old man -- sideswiped, drops to the asphalt. The CAMARO SLAMS into a light pole. CRUNCHING METAL.TINKLING GLASS.

There was Quiet. Trunks, goten and uub are banged up.

"Christ, man." Uub said.

"You okay?" trunks asks goten.

"yeah". Goten answers.

morran's head leans on the dash. Her shoulders shake. trunks, bleeding on the forehead, reaches over. Scared.

"Morran?"

She lifts her head. Looks at him. She's laughing. He kicks his door out.

The Camaro crumpled into the light pole. Headlights askew. Uub, goten and morran getting out, dazed.

Landon runs to the old man. Kneels. Shakes him. No response. The man's TERRIER BARKS at trunks, he was Frightened, anguished. The real trunks showing for an instant.

Police SIRENS WAIL in the b.g., growing LOUDER.

OLD CHEVETTE - HALF HOUR LATER

A battered Chevette steers through a working-class neighborhood.

CHEVETTE

trunk's mother, bulma, 35, drives. She's weary with sun-worn skin, but still attractive.

"What if they expel you?" bulma asks trunks angrily.

"Kelly wouldn't do that." Trunks said

"Why not?" she questioned him again.

"Cuz nothing happened at school." He answered back. He smiles his biggest most reassuring smile.

"Don't smile at me. It's not going to get you out of this." She said screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Why not? It always has before." He replies .

end of chapter one. I know its kina of confusing but spare me here…I'm trying really hard. Thanks for reading and the second chapter will be up soon.

Tears of the Nite


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, again. Hope you liked chapter one, thanks for the reviews you guys!

Dark witch pan: thanks for the compliment, that means a lot. And am glad you liked it. Pan does have cancer just like Jamie, but she's not telling anybody, but when she becomes trunks' girlfriend, she'll tell him eventually, anyway, the story will be slightly different from the movie…and thanks again for reviewing and reading, hope you like this chapter to. enjoy!

On with the second chapter…

ORANGE HIGH MONDAY (7:59) AM

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE - 8:05 AM

Mr. Kelly gestures for Landon to sit. Trunks don't. His forehead still shows a bruise.

MR. KELLY "I had hopes for you."

"Like I'd grow up to be president, another Reagan." Trunks answer him back.

"Like you'd make it to June. Even cutting half your classes, you have a B- average." MR Kelly said not laughing.

"I'm no dummy." He answers.

"That's right. You just act like one" ME Kelly replied.

On his desk, he places the empty bottles that rolled out of the Camaro.

"They're not mine"

"We found them in your car."

"I wasn't the one drinking, so watcha gonna do about it? Expel me? "Said trunks denying it all.

"I am"

"Now I can do what I want."

"That's right. The world is your oyster." The principal said sarcastically.

SCHOOL ENTRANCE - MINUTES LATER

Trunks busts out, arms high, fists tight, like a righteous political prisoner. Freedom. He struts through the courtyard. Not a care in the world.

THE BREIFS DRIVEWAY - HOUR LATER

Trunks watches a tow truck lower the crumpled Camaro. A neighbor kid, JOSH, 12, watches from across the street, on his way to school.

CAMARO - MINUTES LATER

Trunks poke and prod his car -- the engine, underneath, the body, the paint. A discouraging mess.

THE BRIEFS HOUSE - HALLWAY - MINUTES LATER

Trunks knock on Bulma's bedroom door.

"Mom, I need a ride."

"I'm not getting up to drive you somewhere" Bulma said annoyed and sleepy.

After a couple of seconds. The door to her opened suddenly and she asked trunks, "What're you doing home?"

UNDER CAMARO – LATER

BANGING, RATCHETING, AND CLINKING. Landon's working hard. A BOOM BOX playing SIMPLE MINDS' "Alive and Kicking."

"I wanna talk to you." Trunks heard a voice. He pauses, annoyed, and then rolls himself out.

THE BREIFS DRIVEWAY

The mangled front bumper's on the ground. Bulma stands there in her bathrobe. Upset. Trunk's almost too much.

"You're not hanging round here all day."

"I'm not hanging. I'm fixing my car."

"You don't need a car you can't drive for a month. Your coming with me to the company."

"Why?"

"For a job."

Trunks ignore her. Slides back under his car.

"im going to try you as my assistant, you will be the president of this company one day."

_I can't believe this... _Trunks' thoughts

Trunks slides back down.

"I'm not working there."

Bulma sets her jaw. He knows that look.

He finally gave up and tagged to the company behind her…well,…He simply screwed up…

PRINCIPAL KELLY'S OUTER OFFICE - EARLY AFTERNOON

Trunks paces, jumpy. Kelly's secretary, MISS TARBOX, quietly locks her purse in her bottom drawer.

"Who's he in with?" trunks asked.

"He'll be with you when he's available." Miss tarbox answered.

The door to Kelly's office opens. Pan son exits with her father, the tall stern REVEREND GOHAN SON. pan eyes trunks as she passes by.

"You expelled, too?" he said jokingly. Nobody laughs or even smiles.

PRINCIPAL KELLY'S OFFICE - MOMENTS LATER

Mr. Kelly makes a note in pan's file.

"Finding the real world to your liking, Mr. Breifs?"

"I want to come back."

"Back? Were you ever really here?" MR Kelly said surprised and looking up.

They both know Kelly has the upper hand. Kelly leans back in his chair, relishing it.

"I want to graduate." Trunks mumble.

Kelly studies trunks, the boy who can't get out of his own way.

"You could grace our hallowed halls again, if, while you're here, you make a sincere effort to be part of our little school community."

"I'd do that." Relived

"How would you do that, Mr. Briefs?"

Trunks shrugs, clueless.

"Shall I give you a few ideas?" the principal said smiling.

"Please" trunks said smiling too.

"Besides attending all your regular classes, I'd like you to help our janitorial staff after school."

"For pay?"

"For the inner satisfaction it will bring. Saturday mornings, I'd like you to tutor disadvantaged students at our sister school."

"I'm as underprivileged as they are" trunks said jokingly.

"The fact that you attend this school makes you privileged." His tone quiets trunks.

"Finally, I'd like you to His tone quiets join the drama club. Rehearsals are Tuesday and Thursday evenings."

"I'd work backstage or something?" trunks said grumbling.

"Or something. They're doing a play for the holidays." He answered trunks.

"When do I get time for me?" trunks questions.

"You don't, that's the point."

Trunks' not happy, but he'll work with this. As he heads for the door, MR. KELLY said, "trunks, none of us faculty see you the way you see yourself. Some of us remember how your father –" Mr. Kelly said softer, trying to reach trunks but he got cut off.

"Then you remember more than I do." He said as he closes the door.

End of chapter 2, hope you like. If it's still confusing…then am sorry. Am trying my best here. The third chapter will be up soon. If I get 5 reviews ill update. Oh, I forgot… DISCLIMER: I don't own dragonball, dragonballz, dragonballgt, the novel, the songs by Mandy Moore, the scripts or anything related to that…review and So long...

Tears of the Nite..


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again, hope you liked the second chapter, thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter too.

Disclaimer: don't own it.

NOTE: Goten is not pan's uncle. And bra and trunks aren't brother and sisters. They are not saiyans.

On with chapter 3:

SCIENCE CLASSROOM - AFTER SCHOOL..

Trunks sweeps at the floor during the Star Club open house. A dozen nerds, including Pan Son (wearing her green sweater), stand at astronomy exhibits. Students wander in, listen, look.

"…Saturn's 15 degrees to the right of red Antares and much brighter." Pan answering questions.

To her small audience, she holds up a contraption made from a wire coat hanger. "This is a very simple device made from a coat hanger, plastic wrap and typewriter correction fluid. Does anyone know what it is?" pan asked.

But no one does.

" A star frame." Trunks answered barely audible.

But pan hears. She regards him a moment, then keeps going. " This is a star frame."

Goten and Uub enter, checking on trunks, glancing at pan.

"A star frame will help you locate stars and planets with your naked eye –" but she gets cut off by Goten.

"bet you can see angels over there." Goten said mocking pan.

Pan answered taking him seriously " maybe…even Einstein, the more he studied the universe, the more he believed in a higher power. "

" if that's true, then Why can't god get you a new sweater?" Goten kept asking mockingly.

"he's too busy looking for your brain."

Uub and Trunks laughed loudly. Members of the club look at them.

"That was a joke. Laugh." Trunks said…

THE BREIFS KITCHEN – EVENING

Trunks washes up while his mother sets the table. The microwave hums in the b. g.

"Your father dropped off an extra check." Bulma said to trunks (Vegeta is like London's father in the movie .ok?)

"I don't want his money. Sending a check once a month doesn't make him exactly a father." Trunks answered.

" it could help with a new car."

" I like the car I have"

" He picks up the envelope with wet hands. Without looking inside, rips it in half. Cynthia smiles, quietly happy.

SATERDAY MORNING.

Trunks was in his bed, sleeping in… when suddenly his mother work him up..

"trunks, up, up ,up"

trunks ignores her.

"Saturday. No school." Trunks answered sleepy.

" tutor disadvantaged students, now up!"

SCHOOL BUS - TRAVELING - SATURDAY MORNING

Enthusiastic preppies, richies, other do-gooders, singing "Karma Chameleon." pan sits in an aisle seat, reading not singing. She turns around to look at Landon. rides in the back row, staring out the window, wearing Sony Walkman, glum.

JEFFERSON HIGH - LIBRARY - LITTLE LATER

A big room with tables and chairs but few books. Pairs of heads are bent over textbooks and notebooks. trunks sits with LUIS, a freshman boy of mixed ethnicity. A geometry text between them.

"So what is the measure of angle x if A and B are similar triangles?" trunks reading.

Luis is lost, intimidated.

"Know what 'similar' means?" trunks tried again.

Luis shrugs. Luis looks down at the book as if for the answer, then at trunks , hopeless.

"what do you think?"

"i think this is bullshit, man" then Luis He gets up and walks off. trunks looks up in disbelief and catches pan studying him. She's at a nearby table with her student, ISABEL.

"SCHOOL BUS - NOON"

The DOOR SWISHES SHUT behind trunks as he hops aboard. He's late and heads for the rear bench seat. the bus begins to roll. trunks lurches forward.

TRAVELING - LATER

trunks sits alone. pan sees him and sits next to him, he ignores her as he Puts a new tape into his Sony walkman.

"You going to visit Harold?" pan questioned trunks in hopes to start a conversation.

What-who is she talking about? (remember people, is for thoughts, " is for talking and ( is me! )

"They let him out of the hospital yesterday, He's in a rest home on oak street." pan keeps talking.

that old man

"He goes to my father's church. He could've died-"

" This your idea of small talk?" trunks said getting annoyed.

"I don't make small talk-" but she gets cut off again by trunks.

" Obviously."

" I just wanted to tell you not to give up. Sometimes you've got to back into the teaching from somewhere else." She trys again.

He hears her but he makes o sign.

" What makes you volunteer?" she pauses then she talks again "Want to know why I tutor reading?"

"not really."

" Because, growing up, books were my world."

"were?" trunks said in a mean way.

" You don't know me."

" Your book and your brown sweater and your hair. What's more to know ?"

" I wear the sweater because I'm cold. I read because no one talks to me. My hair is my hair. What is it exactly that's bothering you?"

"You don't care what people say?"

" You mean care what you say? I'm worrying about other things."

" Like what? The moons of Jupiter?"

" Can't you have a normal conversation?"

" I don't want to have any conversation."

" Good, cuz talking to you is like trying to explain red to a blind person"

she gets up and go to her seat. The bus pulls to a stop in front of orange high. Morran , wearing a neck brace, is waiting, leaning on her Cabriolet. Pan watches trunks exit the bus. Trunks greets Morran, kissing her.

Hope you liked it. The next chapter would be up soon.

Tears of the Nite


End file.
